Bonded
by Vitacrucis
Summary: The adventure of Dark Dawn is over. But the person who could see into the hearts of others has many secrets in her own that only one person could feel, the single person who truly connected with her feelings. One-Shot . MatthewXSveta


I just finished playing Golden Sun Dark Dawn. Gotta say it was an awesome game, too bad it was the prologue of a greater adventure, but it had many wonderful things. One of them is Sveta, man what a lovable character. Her character and her interactions with the rest of the cast truly made her my fave character of the game, but the ending is just so cute for her and Matthew. I am not much of a shipper, but those too really look cute together. I came with this little ago and wanted to share it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bonded**

It was over, the monster was defeated. Tyrell, Karis, Rief, Amiti, Eoleo, Himi… They all gave everything they got. We all fought for our future, didn't we, Matthew? My resolution to keep going, even how much it pained me to have attacked my own brother, was understood, you didn't hesitate, but you could feel in me the sadness I was hiding deep inside my heart.

Matthew, you never hesitated, you never looked back, and that's why from the very first moment I could dwell into your heart I felt something special. All of your friends, my friends, every single one of them had a special heart, a strong conviction and bravery, purity and love, even if each one of them expressed it differently. But you Matthew, had something that moved me, I couldn't tell what it was, it wasn't a power, it wasn't a skill, but I could feel I could put my own self in your hands. Even when we had to be apart, since the moment we met I knew we would be together again no matter what happened. Maybe you didn't say it, maybe I didn't say it, but I could feel that bond. Discovering that was the first time I felt that my power to see into people's hearts wasn't a curse, the first time I was happy to see the truth beyond words.

You looked at the mechanism of the Apollo Lens with your eyes telling everything that was left to do.

Still serious, without rest you wanted to fulfill this task. Everyone cheered for you, as the light of Apollo Sanctum overflowed, but you starting climbing the ladder to the altar. Their words encouraged you. You were scared; failing your mission, losing your life, those thought created fear in you, but you didn't hesitate, you didn't stop. I couldn't cheer for you I too was scared, I didn't want to see anything happen to you, but I could not stop you.

The light pushed you back, you fell from the altar. But you stood immediately and began to climb again.

_"Matthew, you cannot do this…"_

The voice of that man named Alex resounded inside you, I could tell. But you didn't hear him. You went on. Regardless of how many times the light pushed you back and that man mocked you, you kept going.

It was then our enemies revealed that the Apollo lens's activation would lead to your destruction, how my brother was to be the sacrifice to activate it, but you still went on.

But it was too much for me to see anymore, I wanted to be with you, I had to help you.

"I… can do it"

I tried to stay strong, I wanted to save you, but my body failed me. I could not stand by myself.

"Sveta has already been exposed to so much light, any more will surely…"

Kraden's words were true and I knew it would mean my destruction, but if it had to choose between you and me I was sure of the answer.

But once again I could feel your heart, I looked to you, you smiled to me, like you always did, the same smile you had when you faced destiny. I knew that this time we could do it together. Together we would stop this cursed eclipse.

I crawled to you while you tried to stand, but none of us had that strength anymore. Not by ourselves. We couldn't do this by ourselves, but that was no longer a problem. I knew I could trust my very self to you:

"Matthew, please help me. I will need to borrow your strength to reach the Apollo Lens"

Your smile was there all the time, when I held your hand, felt your warmth. Our energy connected and our bond became stronger than ever, I could see you there, in front of me, nodding to accept our fate. We were both inside the same heart now.

We started climbing the ladder, I was scared but I knew what I was doing was the right thing:

"At least we can die knowing that our lives might buy the lives of others… a small price to pay"

For a moment I felt I was being selfish with you, but I instantly felt that you too shared those thoughts.

It was then, that my brother jumped in front of us, giving us a chance to live on, giving his own life for everybody, for you and me. The Apollo Lens's light finished the Eclipse.

It was over.

A couple of days passed, everything was back to normal. Just that I was crowned the queen of Belinsk. It felt strange, but my position felt like a new gap between us, I felt that we no longer were on the same place together.

The news of your departure almost crushed me, but I had to understand that this was the paths we each had. I was a queen with people to look after and you, Matthew, a hero with many tasks ahead to fulfill for the world. But knowing that, just one last time I wanted to be with you, not as the queen of Belinsk, just as Sveta. So I never said anything about my crowning and waited for you as far as I could from the castle.

You finally arrived; all the words felt like simple courtesy, I no longer could feel I was close to you. But I accepted it was for the best and joined in everybody's celebrations, without feeling true joy inside me. There were so many things I discovered when we were together, many things I couldn't express with words, but I wanted to say them, scream them… still I couldn't say it out loud; I could only hold back my tears and wave my hand. You kept walking, always looking forward, never looking back. Perhaps we would never see each other again, we were no longer simple persons; we were a queen and a hero.

I wiped my tears and shouted goodbye at them once again, thinking my words would just be part of the wind. But then, you, Matthew, turned around, he looked at me, giving me a new smile, one filled with a happiness beyond the determination he had to face this whole adventure. I didn't need to use my powers to feel those emotions, to understand what that smile wanted to say. You turned around and I rested my hand in my chest, smiling and no longer holding back my tears, now created by my own happiness. Someday we will meet again; no matter what gets between us, we are no longer different worlds, our souls have merged, our hearts have touched. We are bonded.

I raised my eyes and muttered to myself as I knew my worlds would be heard by you and you alone.

_"Good bye…my beloved Matthew"_

* * *

And that's about it. I hope you enjoyed and I hope in future games we get to see Sveta once again. Thanks for reading and take care!


End file.
